


The Same Deep Water as You

by meeokie



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Zora Courting, not sure what i am doing but i did it anyway, sidon is a very large fish man, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeokie/pseuds/meeokie
Summary: There were many surprises across Hyrule but this one had not been discovered by Link just yet, not until tonight. Two dicks, proportionate to his guest and therefore unreasonably dwarfing his hands, stood tall and jutting proudly despite their owner’s demeanor. That, however, was an easy fix.





	The Same Deep Water as You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loire/gifts).



> Me: Sidon is so positive and supporting, I don't think I could ever properly write his character accurately and do him justice.  
> Also me: Fuck it, Ima do it anyway.
> 
> I'm 3/4ths through my second play through of BOTW and I just needed to get this out of my system.

“Link, are you certain? You know it is not necessary for us to join in such a way, I do not wish you to be harmed and…”

 

He gathered himself up, mainly to raise one small in comparison finger to white lips and halt any further outburst. It wasn’t entirely new, not with this particular Zora, although the stark contrast to other flings across the land seemed laughable given Sidon’s size and sheer power. It seemed the Zora still upheld old rituals in courting, especially when it came to length of time and politeness.

 

None of which Link really cared for; he was pleased to find nothing of the sort existed in the underbelly parts of Gerudo Town. Still, he was patient, at least as much as he could be with trying to appease a giant overly-worried fishman. 

 

_ *I will let you know if something is wrong, trust me* _ His hands moved with familiar practice, getting his point across with the most simple flicks of fingers and wrist to make sure Sidon would understand. Earning a pause and then a short, thankfully silent nod, he went back to his previous focus.

 

There were many surprises across Hyrule but this one had not been discovered by Link just yet, not until tonight. Two dicks, proportionate to his guest and therefore unreasonably dwarfing his hands, stood tall and jutting proudly despite their owner’s demeanor. That, however, was an easy fix.

 

Coaxing the other here had been it’s own battle, a long, drawn out one that required many visits back to the Zora Domain in a Hylian’s attempt to properly court a Zora prince. Link had no idea if any of what he did was right or proper but it seemed good enough considering he was shirtless in the prince’s quarters, door carefully locked from the inside and low, iridescent lights illuminating everything in a glowing blue. 

 

Earlier he’d appeased Sidon by partaking in whatever tradition it was that required them to bathe together in one of the deep, warm pools that flanked the extravagant bedroom. It was here Link made his intent clear, by means of pressing himself against the bare chest of the prince and asking in a straightforward manner if the king had accepted the fact they were courting in the first place.

 

“The king? Have you been worried all this time? You know, in the past hundred years he has relaxed quite a bit considering how strict our policies are; I do suppose he has a soft spot for you as well- one cannot blame him for that, you look so very  _ right _ adorned in the armor of my people it’s rather breathtaking gleaming in the sun atop our icey…”

 

A small fist had pounded against Sidon’s broad, slippery chest, causing him to pause and regard the much smaller Hylian half submerged in his lap. A pink dusting had cast itself against Link’s cheeks, his gaze stuck at some point of red and white scales right above where his fist now laid flat. Sidon said nothing; politeness had taught him not to tease in such situations of course, and instead he simply wrapped his arms around, pushing the other further against his lap and grinning to himself as Link fought the sudden closeness for just a moment, only to settle right after and accept the feeling. The very bottom of golden locks had dipped into the water not long before when they first arrived and now stuck to him as Link rested his head there, the tense in his body sifting slowly out.

 

The tender time they’d shared together was a jarring comparison to now. Such direct affection was harder to navigate, or perhaps he was just rusty after a hundred years of sleep, but this- this was easier to understand, at least, the very basic parts. The two dicks instead of one was a new obstacle.

 

Things had escalated rather quickly the moment Link felt something….or things, slide against him in the water as they relaxed. The prince had tried to cover for it but Link was too fast, hand dipping down between them to explore, fingers brushing against one in delight and then finding the second one, his eyes widening and staring at Sidon’s face while the Zora attempted a rushed explanation. 

 

As they were now, he had plenty to take in, quickly signing for the prince to get up out of the pool enough so that he could sit on the edge, feet still submerged as Link tucked himself between the other’s knees in the water to start his new exploration.

 

He reached once more, this time sliding from base to tip of the lower, closer one, delighted to find that it felt much like the rest of the prince’s body; sleek, firm, and wet. He repeated the motion to the one above, watching the slight twitch in both as he came closer in boldness, eyes raking over what was presented, tryin to to decide if the lower one was bigger or if it just seemed as such do to placement and angle.

 

“Please, I-I assure you, if it is too much I will not be offended if you…” 

 

A frown crossed Link’s face and his grip turned tighter for a moment, other hand splashing out of the water to hastily sign.  _ *I know how to touch a dick, I have one too you know. No more of this, just tell me if something is good so I can learn* _

 

He waited impatiently until the prince nodded, eyeing him until Sidon’s gaze shifted in embarrassment and only then did Link dare to continue. Focusing downward once more, the Hylian shifted to bring both hands up and out of the water, fingers pressing gently to the sides of the topmost one, sliding down and following the path of ridges slowly and holding back a delighted grin that threatened to expose him too early when he heard the prince’s breath catch.

It wasn’t like anything Link had ever seen before. While the overall shape mimicked the anatomy he was used to from his own body, the size, texture, color, count- everything else was different and he wasn’t entirely sure on the best way to go about this other than what he knew felt good to himself.

 

Wrapping both hands around one, he tested how much he could hold and finding the base it was much thicker, fingers straining to stay touching. His plans of holding both at the same time were dashed then, worried that only one on each wouldn’t suffice for pleasure. The bottom one bobbed just then, calling attention to itself and causing Link to draw nearer. The closer his face got the more shifting the Zora did above, probably near protest but holding his tongue from the earlier warning.

 

He looked up, daring to squeeze at the base of one and come forward to the other, meeting the prince’s gaze as he offered a trial lick, short and sweet, to the head of Sidon’s lower cock.

 

For someone so bold and brash, it seemed the prince had trouble handling this sort of challenge. It never occurred to Link that perhaps he had not had many lovers; the other Zora always whispered of him in ways that made it seem otherwise. Perhaps it was just want then? Lusting after such a positive and strong-bodied royalty. Did the prince never partake? Surely many had offered…

 

Claws scratched against the lip of the pool and Sidon clenched his jaws for a moment before tentatively reaching out, his touch light and reassuring despite the tension everywhere else in his body.

 

“Link. You are doing wonderfully. I must admit with embarrassment I fear I might not last any satisfactory amount and I...I….ah…” To hear the strain in the prince’s voice was perhaps just as fun as sucking in as much of the lower cockhead Link could manage. He said nothing in return, instead just doubling his efforts to test how far gone the other truly was, a bout of confidence rising as the prince broke whatever last bit of courtesy he had and finally opened up.

 

He pressed them together, one hand on each and managing to get both cockheads to touch. They were too large like this to fit comfortably in his mouth, so instead Link pressed his tongue against each in order, dragging slowly back and forth until a clear liquid oozed out of each tip, tasting vaguely like the Hylian equivalent but a bit different. For as much as he enjoyed teasing and testing the prince, it was backfiring a bit, his own hard cock stood untouched below the water. 

 

A huff came when hips shifted, the barest hint of a rock forward while Sidon held tight to the edge of the pool again, attempting to control himself and let Link explore how he preferred. He noticed though and paused to look up, lips wet and shiny, and a question bubbling up at the sight of the prince biting down on his own lip so hard that the indent was viewable from below. Link let go of both cocks briefly to question.  _ *Can you show me what you like? I want to try, maybe I’ll like it too* _

The prince looked hesitant, looked like he was about to offer a long-winded argument about how that wasn’t such a good idea but instead he reigned his fears in, unable to deny such a sweet request from a sweet boy who seemed so undisturbed and accepting of what was in front of him. It was a rough thing, battling the nature that wanted to take over, the sheer force of will that kept digging at him to lift the small Hylian up and spear him on one of his cocks but he knew better; knew that his champion, while bold and brave, was still delicate in ways that just could not be solved unless he too was of Zora descent.

 

“Will you- before was preferable, with your hands at the top and mouth at the bottom. Both at once was rather, well...nothing I’ve felt before but I would be honored if you continued.”

 

Link only smiled, the grin this time not hidden as he nodded, delighted the prince could muster up enough conviction to share his wished. He resumed his previous work, licking at his lips first and grasping the top once again with both hands. After a few seconds he was able to get a proper rhythm, sinking his lips down on the lower cock in time as his hands rolled down the ridges of the top length, drifting further than his mouth could take. He held his lips there while his hands made the journey, licking and sucking what he could reach until both came up to the tips and then repeated the whole process once more.

 

He could feel Sidon’s gaze on him, feel his escalated breathing and tensing muscles as he picked up the pace. Link’s movements became more sloppy the further along they continued, growing bolder as he pulled soft groans from the prince.

 

“Link. Link I- I cannot, much longer. If you don’t…” He’d never heard Sidon in such a manner, words clipped with short breaths and urgency; it was more than enough for Link to push further, knowing well what would come next and refusing to dislodge himself.

 

Realizing that the Hylian was not going to move, Sidon chanced his luck, hoping it was not too much. He sunk his hands down into those golden locks, pressing Link’s head forward just a fraction, his urges to mate calling to him that nothing could be wasted in this moment now that they were properly coupled. To his delight and relief, Link only worked to sink further down on the length in his mouth, his lips stretching wide and paired with a muffled moan as he tested the princes hold on his head to find he could not budge an inch.

 

It was such a brief moment, just a small insight into what could become of the future, slid between their current awkward fumblings and first times. It was enough to push the prince over the edge, his champion still pumping his hands and tongue working where it could despite the tight gripped lock Sidon held him in, his hips no longer able to sit still but his mind conscious enough to not choke his lover as he fought against the more primal urges of Zora mating.

 

He came with a whisper of the other’s name, thick rivulets pulsing over Link’s small hands while more filled his mouth, the Hylian desperately trying to swallow each pulse as it came. He pushed back against the grip at  his head in slight panic and was met with resistance once again. Unable to handle the amount, what he couldn’t swallow leaked out between his lips trapped on Sidon’s cock, dripping fast into the water below them to mix with the rest that had cascaded down his hands. 

 

It was an interesting mix of emotions, what eventually brought Link over the edge himself in the moment. A strange sense of panic that he could not remove himself, yet another sense of calm in the way the prince cradled his head tight. His name was repeated over and over until the pulses subsided and all that was left was the mess surrounding them, thick and obvious in the water, knowing he’d swallowed down as much as he could and then some. The last tiny pulse into his mouth paired with claws dragging so carefully though his hair sealed it; the juxtaposition of harsh and gentle tugging at an unknown need, making him think of what more there could be in the future. He came untouched, Sidon startling above and extracting his grip as he heard Link moan brokenly, worried at first that he had gone too far and hurt the other only to see a familiar tell-tale mess join the the rest in the shallow pool they were sharing.

 

“Link, forgive me for being so audacious after sharing such a moment but, is that normal for Hylians? Do you all...spill, without any assistance? I have never heard of such an account but perhaps the truth is an unspoken one.”

 

Link huffed after recovering, shaking his head and leaning in against one strong thigh.  _ *I can’t speak for every Hylian but no, not normal, at least not for me. I was excited, I liked when you held me like that* _

 

It was Link’s turn to be embarrassed but he found he did not have the energy to hide it, instead placing a hand on each of the prince’s knees and pushing up on shaky arms until he was standing in the pool. Sidon regarded him like this, eyes flicking up his frame to take in what he assumed not many had the luck of seeing, their champion bare and sated in all his glory after having shared in a mating session.

 

_ *We’ve ruined this water I think, is the other pool in here the same?* _

 

Sidon only grinned, reaching again to wrap his larger form around the clearly tired Hylian, nodding against his damp skin and pressing his face to the cook of his neck.

 

“Of course, it is custom that I bathe you after mating, let us finish and retire for the night.”

 

Without any warning, the prince stood before Link and hefted him easily out of the water, laughing at the sounds of protest as he carried his naked champion across the room, hoping this time he’d stay the full night instead of sneaking off right before dawn like he so often did.

 


End file.
